Rainbows in the sky
by Inurayhannah
Summary: Yugi and his eleven year old brother move in with his aunt and her husband after their mother breaks up with their dad.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi just his brother mother aunt, mother's father and mother and his friends and his brother's friends.

A.N.; I got Starlight PA from a movie I was watching on lifetime but upon googling it found out it was a real place. The house they live in has six bedrooms but ones being used as an exercise room and the others being used as a study so that leaves four bedrooms. And all bedrooms are suites. And they left California early on a Saturday and arrived at their new house early on a Sunday. Yugi's four and his brother Kishi's ten

Chapter 1

Its six AM and Hisa was in Yugi's room trying to get him up and ready to go to be picked up by her brother in law so they could go live with him and her sister Kaori in Starlight PA. A couple seconds later Kishi comes in and helps with getting Yugi and up and ready then they head downstairs where Hisa makes a quick bowl of cereal for them while she tells them to be good for Kaori and Jackson. They nod their head in acknowledgment and continue eating their cereal. By the time they are done Jackson was in the driveway honking the horn telling them he was there. Hisa tells them to come on it was time to go. Kishi says okay grabs Yugi and they head out to the car and after giving Hisa a hug and kiss goodbye they get in the car and head towards the airport which is an hour away.

It's eight am and they are now in the airplane and have just taken off. Once in the air Jackson asks Kishi if he's excited about moving in with to Starlight PA and Kishi answers "yes a little, I'm just not sure I'll make any new friends." Jackson then says "I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends I know it." Kishi then gives Jackson a small smile and then pulls out his mpthree player and listens to it till he falls asleep. When lunch comes two hours after he falls asleep Yugi wakes him up and asks if he's hungry and Kishi answer yes and once he gets hi plate begins eating and the first one done is Yugi followed by Jackson then Kishi who finishes last.

It's now ten pm and they have just landed and met Kaori in the terminal and after giving them hugs and Kaori telling Kishi and Yugi how much they've grown Kaori and Jackson grab the suitcases and head to the van which was being driven by their gram gramps who upon seeing them get out and give them hugs which are returned. Once in the car and on their way home Gram asks if they have eaten anything and Jackson answers yes they ate lunch and had a light dinner on the plane and then Kishi chime in and asks about his new school. Kaori was the one to answer with that school started next week on Tuesday August the twenty ninth and his teacher was Mrs. Brooks and that there was an orientation for all new students on Thursday at five pm to tour the school and meet the staff. Kishi says okay then asks about Yugi and Kaori answers that she signed him up for preschool which starts in September and found him a babysitter to watch him till she got home at three and everything's been set up with the preschool on that. Kishi then says "yes" and then gram asks if they would like to watch a movie and both Yugi and Kishi say yes and ask if she has Pokémon the movie 2000 and she answers yes and pulls it out and puts it in the player and once it starts the rest of the ride him is mostly quiet.

It's now one am and they have finally reached their house (which is in a neighbor). Once they have their stuff unloaded Gram and gramps give Yugi and Kishi a hug goodnight and tell them that they'd see them tomorrow. Yugi and Kishi says okay then Jackson takes Yugi to his room and Kaori takes Kishi to his and once she gives Kishi a hug goodnight after getting him set up she goes and gives Yugi a hug goodnight then goes downstairs and goes to bed. Jackson on the other hand stays in Yugi's room and reads him a goodnight story and once Yugi's asleep gives him a goodnight kiss then does the same to Kishi and goes to bed himself.

A.N: Don't forget to R&R


End file.
